The Goldun Will
by SonGabriel
Summary: What will happen if naruto threason konoha after his battle with sasuke at the final valley and ino threson them to be with naruto   NaruXIno
1. An new family

The Goldun Will

Chapter 1: Adoptive Family.. Naruto and Isaac Father and Son

At the Final Valley

Sasuke yelled'' Chidori!

Naruto yelled''' Rasengan!

Both technique with each other but in the final... Sasuke

win the final battle.

Meaanwhile..

Kakashi was on is way to the Final Valley...

Isaac sense something by his earth adept power, a boy who was about to die.

Isaac take Naruto with him go away to the Goma Plateau.

As Kakashi arrive at the Final Valley... he din't find Naruto or Sasuke either

and head back to Konohakagure with the para-medics.

At the hokage's tower Kakashi entred the office with the other genins ranked ninjas

and says that'' Both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are missing from the retreival mission, i dougth that something migth have happen...Sasuke head to Orochimaru and Naruto ... we don't know where he is.

In the mean time

Naruto woke up and say'' where i am?''

Isaac awser softly'' you at my home but if you want you can stay here until you're okay.''

Naruto nodded.

Isaac talk softly again'' how about you become my adoptive son if you want to?''

Naruto hugged him strongly and sais'' Thanks dad''

After Naruto is completely healed, Naruto change his clothes and go to train with Isaac then he used psynergie to know whats Naruto Adept Element

After a couple of minutes okay you're an Earth Adept just like me.

Then begun the training of Naruto as an Earth Adept...

After a couple of months going off Naruto learned the psynergie'' Move-Growth-Grab-Quake''That all he know for the moment

After a two years an half , Naruto was more mature more calm more knowlogeble and more serious.

He was now a swordman and an Earth Adept like his adoptive father''Isaac''

He got 2 best friends '' Karis a Wind Adept an Tyrell a Fire Adept''

Growing upn together they like a family.

MEANWHILE IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE...

Tsunade call team 10 and Jiraiya for an epic mission..

''You wanna see us hokage-sama'' said Ino.

she nodded and Says'' We heard that Naruto was at the Goma Plateau and was trained by an unknow guy named'' Isaaac'' and they were Adept of the Earth Élement

Plus Naruto is planning revange on US THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE WITH 4 OTHERS ADEPT OF DE THE OTHER / BASIC ÉLEMENTS!

The room got quiet

After the sillence Jiraiya Spoke'' WHHAAATT!''

''They planned to attacked us in half a years'' she said softly

Ino asked stunted'' Whats an Adept?''

she shouted Back'' People that are more powerful than all the Kages''


	2. The first attack

The Goldun Will

Chapter 1: Adoptive Family.. Naruto and Isaac Father and Son

At the Final Valley

Sasuke yelled'' Chidori!

Naruto yelled''' Rasengan!

Both technique with each other but in the final... Sasuke

win the final battle.

Meaanwhile..

Kakashi was on is way to the Final Valley...

Isaac sense something by his earth adept power, a boy who was about to die.

Isaac take Naruto with him go away to the Goma Plateau.

As Kakashi arrive at the Final Valley... he din't find Naruto or Sasuke either

and head back to Konohakagure with the para-medics.

At the hokage's tower Kakashi entred the office with the other genins ranked ninjas

and says that'' Both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki are missing from the retreival mission, i dougth that something migth have happen...Sasuke head to Orochimaru and Naruto ... we don't know where he is.

In the mean time

Naruto woke up and say'' where i am?''

Isaac awser softly'' you at my home but if you want you can stay here until you're okay.''

Naruto nodded.

Isaac talk softly again'' how about you become my adoptive son if you want to?''

Naruto hugged him strongly and sais'' Thanks dad''

After Naruto is completely healed, Naruto change his clothes and go to train with Isaac then he used psynergie to know whats Naruto Adept Element

After a couple of minutes okay you're an Earth Adept just like me.

Then begun the training of Naruto as an Earth Adept...

After a couple of months going off Naruto learned the psynergie'' Move-Growth-Grab-Quake''That all he know for the moment

After a two years an half , Naruto was more mature more calm more knowlogeble and more serious.

He was now a swordman and an Earth Adept like his adoptive father''Isaac''

He got 2 best friends '' Karis a Wind Adept an Tyrell a Fire Adept''

Growing upn together they like a family.

MEANWHILE IN THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE...

Tsunade call team 10 and Jiraiya for an epic mission..

''You wanna see us hokage-sama'' said Ino.

she nodded and Says'' We heard that Naruto was at the Goma Plateau and was trained by an unknow guy named'' Isaaac'' and they were Adept of the Earth Élement

Plus Naruto is planning revange on US THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE WITH 4 OTHERS ADEPT OF DE THE OTHER / BASIC ÉLEMENTS!

The room got quiet

After the sillence Jiraiya Spoke'' WHHAAATT!''

''They planned to attacked us in half a years'' she said softly

Ino asked stunted'' Whats an Adept?''

she shouted Back'' People that are more powerful than all the Kages''


End file.
